princekodifandomcom-20200214-history
...super mario Bros Z: The Movie
super mario Bros Z The Movie Super Mario Bros. Z (initialized SMBZ) was a crossover web series created by Mark Haynes between 2006 and 2012. It was officially cancelled with the release of the incomplete ninth episode but was rebooted starting 2015 with the first episode releasing nearly ten years after the original debuted. Alvin-Earthworm discussed a few edits he wanted to make when he submitted an animation test to DeviantArt in 2013. Two years after, he registered on Patreon to help fund the production of the reboot, albeit with some minor trouble. The production has not been endorsed or licensed by Nintendo nor Sega for its span and is non-canon. Despite Alvin's intolerance for spinoffs, some fan works have been made. Super Mario Bros. Z combines characters from Mario and Sonic franchises while having the events laid out in the style of Dragon Ball Z. The story is centered in the Mushroom Kingdom where Sonic and Shadow were survivors of mass genocide in Mobius, their home land, by a humanoid robot called Mecha Sonic. By escaping their universe they met up with Mario and Luigi, later encountering Yoshi in a quest to stop this major threat and its perpetrator. During its run, nine episodes were released, with an interval of 2-16 months for each episode. Super Mario Bros Z was highly influential, garnering universal acclaim from viewers for its visual style and giving new light to sprite animation on the web. Being very memorable, it was even praised by Tom Fulp of series host Newgrounds, who raised the file limit just to allow Alvin to upload the eighth episode. The reboot has not gained the same amount of attention as of February 2016, although it may improve with newer episodes. Voices: * Nancy Cartwright * Pamela Hayden * John DiMaggio * Billy West * Yeardley Smith * Dan Castellaneta Bros Z The Movie mario Bros Z The Movie - Tyssen Asma vs mario Verona vs Luigi Kiryeran vs Sonic Bros # Tabaarakal lazee nazzalal Furqaana 'alaa 'abdihee li yakoona lil'aalameena nazeera # Allazee lahoo mulkus samaawaati wal ardi wa lam yattakhiz waladanw wa lam yakul lahoo shareekun filmulki wa khalaqa kulla shai'in faqaddarahoo taqdeeraa # Wattakhazoo min dooniheee aahihatal laa yakhluqoona shai'anw wa hum yukhlaqoona wa laa yamlikoona li anfusihim darranw wa laa naf'anw wa laa yamlikoona mawtanw wa laa hayaatanw wa laa nushooraa # Wa qaalal lazeena kafarooo in haazaaa illaaa ifkunif taraahu wa a'aanahoo 'alaihi qawmun aakharoona faqad jaaa'oo zulmanw wa zooraa # Wa qaalooo asaateerul awwaleenak tatabahaa fahiya tumlaa 'alaihi bukratanw wa aseelaa # Qul anzalhul lazee ya'lamus sirra fis samaawaati wal-ard; innahoo kaana Ghafoorar Raheemaa # Wa qaaloo maa li haazar Rasooli yaakulut ta'aama wa yamshee fil aswaaq; law laaa unzila ilaihi malakun fa yakoona ma'ahoo nazeeraa # Aw yulqaaa ilaihi kanzun aw takoonu lahoo jannatuny yaakulu minhaa; wa qaalaz zaalimoona in tattabi'oona illaa rajulam mas hooraa # Unzur kaifa daraboo lakal amsaala fadalloo falaa yastatee'oona sabeelaa (section 1) # Tabaarakal lazeee in shaaa'a ja'ala laka khairam min zaalika jannaatin tajree min tahtihal anhaaru wa yaj'al laka qusooraa # Bal kazzaboo bis Saa'ati wa a'tadnaa liman kazzaba bis Saa'ati sa'eeraa # Izaa ra'at hum mim ma kaanim ba'eedin sami'oo lahaa taghaiyuzanw wa zafeeraa # Wa izaaa ulqoo minhaa makaanan daiyiqam muqar raneena da'aw hunaalika subooraa # Laa tad'ul yawma subooranw waahidanw wad'oo subooran kaseeraa # Qul azaalika khairun am Jannatul khuldil latee wu'idal muttaqoon; kaanat lahum jazaaa'anw wa maseeraa # Lahum feehaa maa yashaaa'oona khaalideen; kaana 'alaa Rabbika wa'dam mas'oolaa # Wa Yawma yahshuruhum wa maa ya'budoona min doonil lahi fa yaqoolu 'a-antum adlaltum 'ibaadee haaa'ulaaa'i am hum dallus sabeel # Qaaloo Subhaanaka maa kaana yambaghee lanaaa an nattakhiza min doonika min awliyaaa'a wa laakim matta'tahum wa aabaaa'ahum hattaa nasuz zikra wa kaanoo qawmam booraa # Faqad kazzabookum bimaa taqooloona famaa tastatee'oona sarfanw wa laa nasraa; wa mai yazlim minkum nuziqhu 'azaaban kabeeraa # Wa maaa arsalnaa qablaka minal mursaleena illaaa innahum la yaakuloonat ta'aama wa yamshoona fil aswaaq; wa ja'alnaa ba'dakum liba'din fitnatan atasbiroon; wa kaana Rabbuka Baseera (section 2) (End Juz 18) # Wa qaalal lazeena laa yarjoona liqaaa'anaa law laaa unzila 'alainal malaaa'ikatu awnaraa Rabbanaa; laqadistakbaroo feee anfusihim wa 'ataw 'utuwwan kabeeraa # Yawma yarawnal malaaa 'ikata laa bushraa Yawma'izil lilmujrimeena wa yaqooloona hijram mahjooraa # Wa qadimnaaa ilaa maa 'amiloo min 'amalin faja'alnaahu habaaa'am mansooraa # As haabul jannati yawma'izin khairum mustaqar ranw wa ahsanu maqeela # Wa Yawma tashaqqaqus samaaa'u bilghamaami wa nuzzilal malaaa'ikatu tanzeela # Almulku Yawma'izinil haqqu lir Rahmaan; wa kaana Yawman'alal kaafireena 'aseeraa # Wa Yawma ya'adduz zaalimu 'alaa yadaihi yaqoolu yaa laitanit takhaztu ma'ar Rasooli sabeelaa # Yaa wailataa laitanee lam attakhiz fulaanan khaleelaa # Laqad adallanee 'aniz zikri ba'da iz jaaa'anee; wa kaanash Shaitaanu lil insaani khazoolaa # Wa qaalar Rasoolu yaa Rabbi inna qawmit takhazoo haazal Qur-aana mahjooraa # Wa kazaalika ja'alnaa likulli Nabiyyin 'aduwwam minal mujrimeen; wa kafaa bi Rabbika haadiyanw wa naseeraa # Wa qaalal lazeena kafaroo law laa nuzzila 'alaihil Quraanu jumlatanw waahidah; kazaalika linusabbita bihee fu'aadaka wa rattalnaahu tarteelaa # Wa laa yaatoonaka bimasainn illaa ji'naaka bilhaqqi wa ahsana tafseeraa # Allazeena yuhsharoona 'alaa wujoohim ilaa jahannama ulaaa'ika sharrum makaananw wa adallu sabeelaa )section 3) # Wa laqad aatainaa Moosal Kitaaba wa ja'alnaa ma'ahooo akhaahu Haaroona wazeeraa # Faqulnaz habaaa ilal qawmil lazeena kazzaboo bi Aayaatinaa fadammarnaahum tadmeeraa # Wa qawma Noohil lammaa kazzabur Rusula aghraqnaahum wa ja'alnaahum linnaasi Aayatanw wa a'tadnaa lizzaalimeena 'azaaban aleemaa # Wa 'Aadanw Samooda wa As haabar Rassi wa quroonam baina zaalika kaseeraa # Wa kullandarabnaa lahul amsaala wa kullan tabbarnaa tatbeera # Wa laqad ataw 'alal qaryatil lateee umtirat mataras saw'; afalam yakoonoo yarawnahaa; bal kaanoo laa yarjoona nushooraa # Wa izaa ra awka iny yattakhizoonaka illaa huzuwan ahaazal lazee ba'asal laahu Rasoolaa # In kaada la yudillunaa 'an aalihatinaa law laaa an sabarnaa 'alaihaa; wa sawfa ya'lamoona heena yarawnal 'azaaba man adallu sabeela # Ara'aita manit takhaza ilaahahoo hawaahu afa anta takoonu 'alaihi wakeelaa # Am tahsabu annna aksarahum yasma'oona aw ya''qiloon; in hum illaa kal an'aami bal hum adallu sabeelan (section 4) # Alam tara ilaa Rabbika kaifa maddaz zilla wa law shaaa'a laja'alahoo saakinan summa ja'alnash shamsa 'alaihe daleelaa # Summa qabadnaahu ilainaa qabdany yaseeraa # Wa Huwal lazee ja'ala lakumul laila libaasanw wannawma subaatanw wa ja'alan nahaara nushooraa # Wa Huwal lazeee arsalar riyaaha bushram baina yadai rahmatih; wa anzalnaa minas samaaa'i maaa'an tahooraa # Linuhyiya bihee balda tam maitanw wa nusqiyahoo mimmaa khalaqnaaa an'aa manw wa anaasiyya kaseeraa # Wa laqad sarrafnaahu bainahum li yazzakkaroo fa abaaa aksarun naasi illaa kufooraa # Wa law shi'naa laba'asnaa fee kulli qar yatin nazeeraa # Falaa tuti'il kaafireena wa jaahidhum bihee jihaadan kabeeraa # Wa Huwal lazee marajal bahraini haazaa 'azbun furaatunw wa haazaa milhun ujaaj; wa ja'ala bainahumaa barzakhanw wa hijram mahjooraa # Wa Huwal lazee khalaqa minal maaa'i basharran fa ja'alahoo nasaban wa sihraa; wa kaana Rabbuka Qadeeraa # Wa ya'budoona min doonil laahi maa laa yanfa'uhum wa laa yadurruhum; wa kaanal kaafiru 'alaa Rabbihee zaheeraa # Wa maa arsalnaaka illaa mubashshiranw wa nazeeraa # Qul maaa as'alukum 'alaihi min ajrin illaa man shaaa'a ai yattakhiza ilaa Rabbihee sabeelaa # Wa tawakkal 'alal Haiyil lazee laa yamootu wa sabbih bihamdih; wa kafaa bihee bizunoobi 'ibaadihee khabeeraa # Allazee khalaqas samaawaati wal arda wa maa bainahumaa fee sittati aiyaamin summmmastawaa 'alal 'Arsh; ar Rahmaanu fas'al bihee khabeeraa # Wa izaa qeela lahumus judoo lir Rahmaani qaaloo wa mar Rahmaanu anasjudu limaa taamurunaa wa zaadahum nufooraa (section 5) (make sajda) # Tabaarakal lazee ja'ala fis samaaa'i buroojanw wa ja'ala feehaa siraajanw wa qamaram muneeraa # Wa huwal lazee ja'alal laila wannahaara khilfatal liman araada ai yazzakkara aw araadaa shookooraa # Wa 'ibaadur Rahmaanil lazeena yamshoona 'alal ardi hawnanw wa izaa khaata bahumul jaahiloona qaaloo salaamaa # Wallazeena yabeetoona li Rabbihim sujjadanw wa qiyaamaa # Wallazeena yaqooloona Rabbanas rif 'annnaa 'azaaba Jahannama inn 'azaabahaa kaana gharaamaa # Innahaa saaa'at mustaqarranw wa muqaamaa # Wallazeena izaaa anfaqoo lam yusrifoo wa lam yaqturoo wa kaana baina zaalika qawaamaa # Wallazeena laa yad'oona ma'al laahi ilaahan aakhara wa laa yaqtuloonan nafsal latee harramal laahu illaa bilhaqqi wa laa yaznoon; wa mai yaf'al zaalika yalqa asaamaa # Yudaa'af lahul 'azaabu Yawmal Qiyaamati wa yakhlud feehee muhaanaa # Illaa man taaba wa 'aamana wa 'amila 'amalan saalihan fa ulaaa'ika yubad dilul laahu saiyi aatihim hasanaat; wa kaanal laahu Ghafoorar Raheemaa # Wa man taaba wa 'amila saalihan fa innnahoo yatoobu ilal laahi mataabaa # Wallazeena laa yash hadoonaz zoora wa izaa marroo billaghwi marroo kiraamaa # Wallazeena izaa zukkiroo bi Aayaati Rabbihim lam yakhirroo 'alaihaa summanw wa'umyaanaa # Wallazeena yaqooloona Rabbanaa hab lanaa min azwaajinaa wa zurriyaatinaa qurrata a'yuninw waj 'alnaa lilmuttaqeena Imaamaa # Ulaaa'ika yujzawnal ghurfata bimaa sabaroo wa yulaqqawna feehaa tahiyyatanw wa salaamaa # Khaalideena feehaa; hasunat mustaqarranw wa muqaamaa # Qul maa ya'ba'u bikum Rabbee law laa du'aaa'ukum faqad kazzabtum fasawfa yakoonu lizaamaa (section 6) Crocodile Age: The Meltdown James parker Category:SHUT UP GRANDMA! Category:DRINK YOUR PRUNE JUICE Category:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Category:Kong Fu Panda 3 Category:Spacegodzilla Age: Category:Destoroyah Age: The Meltdown Category:Biollante Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Category:Mechagodzilla Age: Continental Drift Category:Bagan Age: Collision Course